Filthy Gorgeous
by Faith Valconbridge
Summary: Renji teaches Byakuya something new - In which there is some hair pulling of the face f*cking variety. Visit UnrequitedFanfiction for more, link in my profile.


He was trying not to stare, he really was but how was he supposed to ignore that? When he had told Renji to face the other way in annoyance he didn't realise it would cause such an issue for him. Renji was late as usual, the Captain hadn't even bothered looking up when he had rushed in and was apologising furiously. He just snapped at him to face the other way today. The fukutaicho scuttled across the room and moved the chair so he was using his desk the wrong way and facing the wall.

Byakuya carried on fuming in his head on how he possibly could be so late all the time when something caught his attention. He looked up to find Renji had been in such a hurry that he hadn't tied his hair up, it was flowing down the back of his chair where he had just flipped it to avoid sitting on it. Wow, when had his hair got so long. Had it always been that long? He looked down at his own hair noting that his came down to about his elbow, Renji's was at least at his hips. It was thick and unbelievably shiny in that shocking shade of red.

He realised he was completely distracted by Renji, AGAIN. It was frustrating this was happening more and more often when they were working.

"Abarai, can you tie your hair up please, you could have made more of an effort!"

"Hai." He muttered. Byakuya shook his head and attempted to get back to work.

He was distracted again when Renji lifted his arms and started to section his hair and twist it together in an elegant French plait. How could he do that? He wasn't even looking! He couldn't help but stare as he watched him intertwine his hair together and then braid it back into his hair reducing the length by half and stopping him from needing a hair tie. Ah, that's why he didn't realise it was so long.

He was so glad it was Saturday today, they agreed to do half days on Saturdays so both men would be finished by one. He was starting to count down the hours. He purposely stared out the window determined not to star at Renji while they were working knowing the man would just torment him for it later. It seems the other man was getting unsettled too as he was tapping his pen against the desk.

"Are you getting much work done, sir?" Byakuya tried to hide his smile.

"I find myself distracted, Renji." He said staring straight at the man who had turned around in his chair, with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Me too, do you think we can call it a day and maybe continue some other important activities?"

"We have three hours before our work week ends, Renji."

"There will be sake involved-"

"-Well we can make it up in the week." They both laughed and dropped their pens, leaving the office before Byakuya changed his mind. "So we've finished for the week meaning I have you all to myself now." The shorter man grabbed Renji's arm and held it as they walked along. "So what did you have in mind for the weekend, Renji?" He asked as they signed out of the building.

"I was thinking we could go home and relax, have a few drinks maybe, continue some unfinished business from this morning?" He said suggestively. "I can't believe you didn't wake me up." He frowned.

"It's not my responsibility, you are a grown man and should be able to make it to work on time." Renji shrugged.

"I was tired! You don't always have to kick my ass every time I'm late. I think you enjoy it."

"What can I say? I'm a masochist at heart, obviously." Renji laughed and hugged the man with one arm.

"You are something else. Race you home?" Byakuya was off before Renji had even finished the sentence beating him by mere second when he arrived. Renji laughed and grabbed the man picking him up and pinning him against the door. "Now we're back your all mine." He leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

"Let's get inside before the guards talk."

"They already talk." Renji put him down and they both went inside to change out of their heavy uniforms. They dressed in light trousers and thin shirts and went to sit in the garden on the grass, a house maid bought them fruit and warm sake as they requested.

"I saw you looking you know." Renji smirked knowingly as he poured a drink for the both of them.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The man denied taking a drink.

"You like my hair."

"I am quite fond. I didn't realise it was so long, can I take it down?" Renji turned his head toward the man giving him permission to touch. Byukuya spent a few seconds looking trying to figure out how to undo it before he found the correct strands and started to pull it loose. "It's clever, how you do this. I would like you to teach me one day. If that's possible." He separated all the strands and ran his fingers through it marvelling at the length.

"I'll do it in a bit."

"You do have very beautiful hair, Renji." He whispered entranced, still playing with it.

"Thank you. I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact we can touch each other." Renji said getting a little sentimental as he turned and looked into the man's dark eyes.

"Now don't turn soft on me, it's not like you." He stood and sat down in front of the red head and flipped his hair over his shoulders. Renji put down his drink and immediately tangled his fingers into the raven hair, trailing his hands across the man's scalp and scratching lightly. "Mmmm..." He moved further back letting Renji get to his hair easier. "Show me the braid?"

"You take three small sections from the top of your head, they should be fairly close to the front and thin equal parts. It's simple, you put the right over the middle section and then the left over the middle section," He explained as he demonstrated, moving slow so the man could picture what he was doing easier. "Next you add another section, drag your finger from the front of your hair line until it meets the braid and then grab it and pull it straight, you don't need too much, see? Can you feel I've only got a little bit?"

"Yeah." Byuakya's mouth had gone dry and he took a sip of Renji's drink, not daring to move to get hid, he kept his head still. Renji had him held firmly in place by his hair anyway, he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

"You then join it to the right section so they become the same strand and cross it over the middle, then you just need to do the same on the left, once you've got the motion it's easy." He let his fingers fly across Renji's hair then, tugging and pulling as he made a tight braid. The captain couldn't help but gasp at the sensation, each tug on his hair was sending shivers down his spine and he found himself getting warm, or was that just the sake taking effect? He bit his lip to stop from moaning.

Renji pulled him back against his chest, he stroked his hand down the braid and wrapped the length around his hand. "You like it when I pull your hair baby." It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway and Renji pulled causing a moan to rip from the man.

"Fuck yes." He groaned as the red head started kissing his neck.

"I love it when you swear." He whispered, biting gently into the skin of the man's shoulder and pushing his hands into his hair, pressing hard against his scalp, massaging the skin.

"Byakuya turned around and climbed into the man's lap attacking his mouth and moaning at the contact. They stumbled backward in their newfound urgency and ended up sprawled across the floor awkwardly but their lips didn't separate.

"Come one baby, let's go inside." Byaykuya squeaked as Renji stood up and flipped him over his shoulder as he made his way back inside. He blushed, obviously he could get down if he wanted to but it was sexy when Renji took control like this.

Renji slid open the fasuma in their room and shut it behind him, he laid Byakuya on the bed slowly and pulled his own shirt off in the process. Byakuya sat up and went straight for the button on the man's trousers, unzipping them quickly and tugging them to the floor. He leaned forwards and mouthed at his erection through the cotton, Renji leant his knees on the bed as he dug his fingers into the braid at the top of his lovers head, forcing it loose and pulling the hair roughly. Byakuya moaned as he lapped at the hard flesh, he was getting his underwear wet by the head of his cock, his fingers played with the elastic but didn't pull them down. Renji growled and pressed his groin forwards forcing Byakuya's face into his crotch. "Come on baby." He muttered.

"What do you want?"

"Suck me." He whispered watching him lick a trail over his stomach teasing him.

"Since you asked so nicely." Byakuya slowly pulled his underwear over his hard cock exposing it, He pulled the garment comfortably out the way and then gripped him tightly, the length thick and stiff in his hand. He looked up at Renji as he closed his lips around the head and licked his slit, tongued it. Renji moaned loudly and squeezed the man's shoulder with his other hand affectionately.

"Oh fuck, that feels amazing." The dark haired man moaned at the feel of his lover in his mouth, he always loved doing this. He swallowed around him and moaned, sending vibrations to Renji who gasped. He loved the feeling of him stretching his mouth, the heavy taste on his tongue. Unable to resist he looked up to put on a show as he got his own dick out and started to fondle the head. He was so fucking hard from sucking his boyfriends dick. So ridiculously turned on, he was shameless when he was like this. He was obsessed with the feeling of being dominated by him. At work he was in control but in bed Renji gave the orders.

"Fuck my mouth, please Renji." He begged, licking his lips trying to suck the taste of precum off them.

"You're so eager for it, so greedy for my cock." Renji smirked, dizzy on the power of reducing the Taicho to such a state. He followed the plea instantly not even giving him time to adjust to prepare himself for it. He kept a firm hold on the raven braid and thrust forwards in one shift motion burying himself down his throat. He felt the resistant, the trembling muscles that were squeezing around him but he just fucked straight back in, hard, he picked up a fast hard rhythm using his hold on the man's hair to take control.

Byakuya was a mess, his skin burning, body slick with sweat , saliva was dripping from the corners of his mouth and his eyes were watering but he just moaned at the burning feeling in his throat. Renji watched him the whole time unable to tear his gaze away. He shoved forward hard, holding him in place, forcing him to breath around the intrusion, swallow around him, he held him until Byakuya tapped his hip and he loosened his grip pulling back and letting the man catch his breath.

"You are so fucking sexy baby, you take my cock so well." He watched entranced as he smeared his wet dick across his lover's pretty face and he started to wank himself. Byakuya fought against the hold on his hair to suck on his balls and roll them over his tongue, moaning like a slut the whole time. His own hand stroking his cock in a quick unforgiving pace, needing to come so fucking badly that it hurt. The man watched Renji again as he opened his mouth eagerly and moaning wantonly as Renji pressed the head against it.

"Come in my mouth, fuck Renji, come on me." It was the final straw for Renji and he stiffened and rubbed against Byakuya tongue more persistently as he began to come, the sensitive head throbbing against the soft muscle, coating it in come. The man swallowed everything he was given. Renji let him go and the man dropped back against the bed, lying down and pulling all his clothes off. He wrapped his hand back around himself and spread his legs displaying everything to the red head. Renji scrambled forwards and kissed him, tasting the come on his tongue and sucking at it. He pulled away as Byakuya started to whine in his mouth, high pitched and needy.

Renji sat back on his knees and spat into his hand, grabbing the man's leg and holding it up showing off his pretty pink hole. He slapped the saliva on the sensitive opening and massaged it roughly in circles only letting his fingers dip in slightly. Byakuya arched back and shoved his ass against Renji's hand.

"Fuck, please, put it inside, I need it inside."

"You're such an eager little slut aren't you baby, begging for my fingers." He pressed in further feeling the tightness and groaning, wishing now e had waited so he could have filled his ass up with come. He pulled his hand away and slapped the man's arse hard making him squeal. He forced his legs higher, opening him right up so he could watch. He spat directly onto Byakuya's hole and circled the entrance one more before pushing his finger slowly inside. The man went crazy fucking himself on the man's hand and his body tensing as he came all over himself, crying out Renji's name loudly, his chest heaving and breathing laboured. Renji pushed against his prostate making him ride his orgasm as he licked the come of his stomach and his pulsing erection. Byakuya squirmed and whimpered at the oversensitivity and pulled Renji who ignored him, still lapping at him. He grabbed a handful of his hair which was surrounding them and tugged it hard dragging him up the bed.

"Stop, you wanker." He cursed, struggling to breath, he covered his flushed face with his arm.

"Such language from a lady." Renji mocked and laughed. Byakuya scowled and punched him in the arm.

"Do you want me to act like a lady?"

"Hell no."

"Then shut up."

"You're awfully bitchy for someone who just had an orgasm."

"Shut up and cuddle me, Renji."

"Yes, sir!" He mocked once again, but this time not daring to disobey an order. "More sake?" He asked some time later after the guy had calmed down.

"Hell yes." He agreed. They both jumped out of bed and pulled their clothes on. It was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
